


His Angel, Her Demon

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam, Demon Sam Winchester, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5





	His Angel, Her Demon

_War_  
_To fight in defence_  
_Forgotten words_  
_Of friendly hate_  
_War, destruction_  
_War, destruction_

"Angel's Punishment" by Lacuna Coil

Aline quickly looked behind her before entering the motel room, shutting the door behind her. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to steal Dean's pie, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Especially since he had frozen her computer on that Busty Asian Beauties website a few days ago.

Aline would be lying to herself if she said the look on his face as she did it wasn't priceless.

She glanced around, looking for a place to hide. The brunette knew that the older Winchester was on his way back, probably pissed beyond belief after she walked out of the diner with a smirk on her face. She also knew she'd regret her decision to run later, knowing Dean liked games like this. Hell, this was what he and Sam did on a daily basis.

She quickly ran into the bathroom, shut the door behind her and slid down it, making sure to leave the light off.

Just then, she heard the door open. She kept her breathing even and quiet as it shut again. Aline heard slow footsteps walk over to the beds, the ruffling of covers which meant he was looking under the bed. She would've laughed if she didn't want Dean to find her. His footsteps grew louder as he grew closer to the bathroom.

She immediately glanced up at the handle as it turned slowly. She could feel him push the door to open it, but Aline pushed back, closing it again. He tried two more times, but she just pushed it closed both times with her back. It seemed like he gave up after a few minutes, but Aline didn't come out at all, knowing that he was waiting for her just outside. Instead, she stood up again, keeping her back against the door.

Aline pondered her options. Leave the bathroom and fall into his trap? Or stay for the rest of the time they had to be there?

She ran her fingers through her hair. Aline didn't really like either option, but, reluctantly, she admitted the first was the lesser of two evils. She turned around, clasping her hand on the handle and taking a deep breath.

"Might as well get this over with," she whispered before turning the handle and opening the door. She glanced around, not seeing the older Winchester at all. Aline relaxed slightly. Just slightly. She knew he was there. She just wasn't sure where.

 _Dammit! I feel like a rabbit!_ she thought to herself.

She stepped away from the door only to be tackled by the man in question, a familiar gleam in his eyes. It was the same gleam he had while they were hunting.

"You're reaction times are down, you know," he told her, straddling her. "I thought I taught you better than that."

Aline rolled her eyes. "I let you catch me."

"Keep telling yourself that, Peverell."

"When will you stop being a dick?"

"When you stop being an ass." His tone was teasing.

She glared at him, feeling heat rush into her cheeks after noticing their current position. "You can't do anything to me for eating your pie."

Dean smirked mischievously as his hazel-green eyes flashed black. "Oh really?"

She felt her heart flutter a bit, more heat rushing to her cheeks. "Really."

His smirk never faltered as he grabbed her hands by her wrists and placed them above her head. He leaned forward, his lips inches away from hers. "Think again, angel," he whispered. He stood up, pulling her up with him while still holding onto her wrists. Her wings immediately unfurled from her back without her wanting them to. Dean reached out and brushed his fingertips against the feathers. "So beautiful."

She groaned and grit her teeth, shuddering.

His smirk widened as he reached under her arm, stroking the edge of her wing. "You like that, don't you?"

_Damn demon._

When he first did this, it hadn't affected her. As time went on, it gave her an exciting feeling. Each time he stroked them, she mentally cursed him. She was an angel, for God's sake! A damn demon shouldn't make her feel that good! Especially one as twisted as Dean Winchester!

Of course, she hadn't told any of the other angels about this. Not even Cas, and she trusted Cas more than anyone except Gabriel!

She stepped forward so he could reach farther.

He stepped forward so they were chest to chest and reached around her, looking up and watching her face as he stroked more toward the middle.

She moaned and looked down at him. Damn bastard seemed to always know how to make her melt and want him more than anything.

He tugged on a handful of feathers, and she immediately reached up between them to grab his face and kiss him. Dean jerked on the feathers, and she bucked her hips forward, moaning desperately into his mouth.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Aline glared at him, panting. "I hate you," she stated.

They were lying on the bed, undressed. Their clothes were strewn all over the place.

"Sure didn't seem like it. I think you enjoyed your little punishment," Dean replied smugly. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

She scoffed. "That was torture."

"But you liked it. So much that you growled my name when you came."

The brunette didn't respond. Of course, this was something she had wanted ever since she started liking the demon rubbing her wings. She was too stubborn to admit it until about two months later.

"Besides, I don't like people touching what's mine."

She turned to look at him, noticing his eyes were black again. "What makes you so sure I'm yours?"

"No other angel would even think or dream of having sex with me. Maybe you're not as angelic as you think."

Aline glared at him, sneering. "I'm more angelic than you'll ever hope to be, Winchester."

"Not for long. You may not know it, but you'll fall. Just like Lucifer did."

"He didn't fall for someone like you."

He smirked. "But you will. Maybe not now. But you will, Ally. Then you'll really be mine."

That statement chilled her to the bone. "I won't fall. Ever."

He didn't say anything, instead pulling her closer to him. His grip felt possessive, letting anyone who came while they were asleep know that she belonged to him and him only. She didn't ever plan on telling him she actually liked it when he held her like that.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

The ebony-haired woman let out a scream as Dean slowly dragged the knife along her stomach. He smirked maliciously before the door opened. The demon didn't even look away from his victim, already knowing who it was. She looked over at the person, hazel eyes widening.

"Y-you're human! Please! S-save m-me!" she begged.

Dean rolled his eyes. Every single soul he ripped apart thought that the person behind him was human. He heard footsteps coming toward him.

"Guess again," a female voice replied, walking over to him and wrapping his arms around him. He noticed the look of shock on the woman's face.

Dean smirked, placing a kiss on his girl's lips. "Hey," he greeted. "Did you miss me too much?"

"Of course, I did! I was bored, too. You honestly expect me to just sit and wait for you?"

He chuckled. "Not really." He picked up a knife and offered it to her. "Care to join me?"

She smirked, her eyes flashing an inhuman shade of blue. "You're just offering because you think I'm sexier with blood on me."

"Damn straight."

She kissed him gently. "I never thought I'd meet an honest demon."

"You made me honest, and I hate you for that."

She dragged the knife along the woman's chest, the woman screaming in pain. "We rubbed off on each other, apparently. And you don't hate me. Besides, from what Sam said, you're only ever honest with me and him. No one else."

"And that's a good thing. A very good thing. You know I have a reputation to uphold."

The brunette rolled her eyes as she grabbed the woman's tongue and started to saw it off, causing the ravenette to scream louder and struggle against her grip. Eventually the appendage was out, the brunette throwing it off to the side. She didn't bother wiping the blood off her hands, instead looking right at Dean and blowing him a bloody kiss.

He gasped as she smirked and licked the blood of her hands. "Do it again, and we won't have any fun tonight," he growled.

"Dick." She quickly sliced the woman's hand.

"Ass."

Just then, the door opened. Dean looked over and locked eyes with Sam. "Time to stop, babe."

She pouted cutely. "Just five more minutes, Dean," she begged.

He stomped over to her and grabbed her wrist tightly. "Now. You'll pay for begging when you're not supposed to, Aline," he growled.

The fallen-angel's pout turned into a smirk. "What are you gonna do?"

Dean smirked evilly and dragged her out of the room, leaving Sam with the blackette.


End file.
